Pobre Pierrot
by ninnae
Summary: Saga se estigmatiza por su pasado, evitando cualquier contacto con los demás, pero por sobre todo alejándose del profundo amor que siente por Mu. Sin embargo Mu siente el mismo amor por el gemelo y siguiendo su corazón levantará el velo de dolor que cubre a Saga, sacándole de la soledad en la cual se ha enclaustrado. Yaoi.
1. Contemplación

**Pobre Pierrot**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Una historia de capítulos cortos, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Contemplación.**

Una máscara, una simple careta tras la oscuridad del silencio. ¿Cómo podemos esconder por tanto tiempo nuestra propia esencia incluso de nuestro corazón?

Solo basta una mirada llena de emociones para quebrar nuestra estudiada fachada. Saga poco podía soportar la mirada tan límpida y llena de cariño que Mu solía transmitirle, aquel brillo que deslumbraba a todos y hacia que anhelara salir de la oscuridad en la que se había imbuido su alma.

¿Pero podía tener algo más que solo su arrepentimiento y culpa?

La respuesta era no, no se merecía nada de lo que el futuro pudiera ofrecerle, sin embargo su corazón anhelaba tanto poder sentir algo de aquel amor, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas imaginando al lemuriano a su lado con una dulce sonrisa, capaz de desvanecer el velo de sombras que se tejía a su alrededor.

Su corazón presentaba la honda soledad, él no quería volver a la vida, pero los designios de su Diosa habían sido otros, y ahora se hallaba sentado en las gradas del Coliseo viendo al resto de la orden dorada entrenar bajo el fatigoso y caluroso Sol de verano que no daba descanso a ninguno de los míticos guerreros, pero su mirada no era atrapada por nada más que los brillantes y claros cabellos lavandas de aquel niño a quien alguna vez llegó a admirar con todo su corazón, y que ahora era capaz de provocar aquella calidez en su alma.

—¿Sabes?, quedándote ahí quieto todo el mundo se dará cuenta de cuáles son tus intenciones.

La voz burlona de su gemelo no se hizo esperar. Kanon se sentó al lado de Saga mientras este seguía con la mirada puesta en el campo de batalla.

—No puedo hacer nada más Kanon, no tengo derecho a acercarme.

—Nadie te recrimina por lo que sucedió, todos cumplimos con nuestro papel al fin y al cabo.

—Eso no es una excusa.

Kanon suspiró, entendía el dolor que arrastraba su gemelo, el dejar atrás todos sus errores, la maldad que los atañía, no es sencillo, pero poco a poco abriéndose a los demás y abrazar la nueva vida que se les otorgaba podrían sacar algo de lo que alguna vez pudieron anhelar desde su niñez.

—Me preocupas, quiero que seas feliz.

—No está en mi destino —dijo Saga antes de retirarse al ver al resto de sus compañero esparcirse luego de que la práctica hubo terminado—. Son muchos mis pecados.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Mu vio una sombra apartarse de la gran estructura de piedra que es el Coliseo, aquella energía tan indescriptible y conocida, Saga de Géminis. Un ser de mirada melancólica y presencia silenciosa. Un alma que arrastraba un dolor insoportable, un dolor que le gustaría curar, y hacer florecer la amable y dulce esencia del Arconte de Géminis, aquella que fue capaz de enamorarlo desde su más tierna infancia.

—Saga —susurró cuando la caricia de una tibia brisa rozó sus cabellos, quería abrir aquel cerrado corazón y apartar la careta del rostro monocorde y helado del griego, quería devolver aquella sincera sonrisa de antaño.

—¡Mu! —el grito de sus amigos lo sacó de su contemplación. Aioria movía su mano para llamar su atención y Milo bufaba frustrado falto de paciencia.

—¡Apúrate carnero, queremos comer! —pronunció estruendosamente Milo.

Mu dio una última mirada hacia el sitio donde había estado el griego, su corazón exigía acción, y su mente lo atiborraba de imágenes con Saga y él juntos, si solo hiciera el intento…

—¡Mu! —un nuevo grito por parte de Milo, dejó su inconformidad de lado, y con todo el abrasador Sol pegándole de lleno sobre su rostro y el cansancio que portaba corrió hacia sus compañeros para evitar otro grito.

Pronto se encargaría de una vez por todas de Saga de Géminis.


	2. Intento de escape fallido

**Capítulo 2: Intento de escape fallido**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Segundo capítulo, serán tres por semana, casi todos de la misma extensión.  
**

* * *

Había dicho que se encargaría de Saga, pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, mucho más cuando el caballero de tercera casa había cogido por costumbre desaparecer hasta muy entrada la noche.

Durante tres días había estado a la espera de la aparición de Saga en la casa de Géminis, siempre manteniéndose hasta que la luna ha alcanzado un punto alto en el cielo, pero su presencia era como la de un fantasma, casi imperceptible, y la poca información que Kanon le proporcionaba no ayudaba en su propósito.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Había estado evitando a Mu, sentía su presencia alrededor del templo de Géminis, por lo que adrede se aseguraba de mantenerse varios metros lejos de su persona, llegando a evitar su propio hogar por muchas horas.

¿A qué se debía su actitud?, solo al colosal miedo de afrontar lo que su corazón le pide, y el que quizás no sea capaz de controlar sus propias acciones frente al discípulo del Patriarca. Las sugerentes imágenes de ambos juntos, el compartir el día a día, el estremecerse por solo la sensación de una dulce caricia eran manejable cuando se mantenía en su consciencia y en la privacidad de su mente. Sin embargo al estar cerca de Mu cabía la posibilidad de que este pudiera ver en su interior, eso no haría más que denigrar su ya poca autoestima y consideración que tenía a la vida, él no tenía derecho a fantasear con situaciones como aquellas, sin embargo el sentimiento era mucho más fuerte.

No quería sentirse vulnerable ni causar sufrimientos a otros, cada cosa que solía caer en sus manos ineludiblemente salía dañada, y no deseaba ese destino para el lemuriano; él, que es un alma tan brillante y diferente a comparación de un sucio traidor como él.

 ** _La maldad que aún anida en mi corazón es demasiada._**

 ** _No soy capaz de hacerme con ese brillo solo para apagarlo, mis penas solo deben quedar como mías._**

Saga miró la noche despejada, miles de estrellas se desperdigaban por todo el manto oscuro, y la luna como estoica guardiana aquel día presentaba un brillo más gélido de lo usual, el dorado pálido se había convertido en un blanco fantasmal, un blanco capaz de causar escalofríos en su persona. Como el presagio de algo inevitable.

—Saga.

Solo una palabra cargada de expectativas, su nombre en voz de alguien tan conocido, el bosque silencioso que se hallaba a su espalda meció las copas de sus árboles cuando una inesperada brisa azotó de lleno. Su vista se vio nublada unos segundos por el roce de sus cabellos mientras se volteaba en dirección de la voz. Ahí estaba Mu, como una aparición espectral brillando con la misma intensidad de la luna, su mirada misteriosa y el ceño fruncido, le parecieron hermosas a pesar de la severidad que mostraban. Su corazón latía fuerte y su mente retumbaba entre las posibilidades de enfrentar al lemuriano o solo desvanecerse lo más rápido posible. Retrocedió un paso cuando los ojos de Mu brillaron con decisión. Un golpe seco lo desequilibro haciéndolo caer, giró la cabeza para percatarse de la causa de su incidente, varios muros de cristal lo rodeaban no dejándole salida. Mu había sido más rápido y precavido, Saga lo admitía. Tragándose se aprehensión giró su cabeza de los muros y centró su vista en los jades de Mu. Esperó, cada paso de Mu por más silencioso que pareciera atronaba en sus oídos.

Mu clavaba su atención en cada respiración de Saga, le había costado fatigosos esfuerzos encontrarlo a través de la barrera impuesta por Athena, el uso del cosmos dentro del Santuario no estaba permitido para usos personales, sin embargo aquella acción lo valía.

Se detuvo cuando solo unos centímetros lo separaban, Saga aún yacía en el suelo escrudiñando cada uno de sus movimientos. Mu se agachó colocándose a su altura y el griego sin esperárselo recibió una dulce sonrisa por parte del lemuriano, aquello lo descolocó, no sabía como responder y solo guardó silencio viendo la calma expresión del blanquecino rostro.

—Saga —volvió a mencionar Mu con mesurado tono. El heleno se inclinó un poco más hacia Mu como respuesta inconsciente, su calor y luz solían atraerlo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Mu sonrió una vez más al observar su acción, manteniendo la sonrisa alargó con sutileza una de sus manos al rostro de Saga, el griego conservó su quietud ante el inminente contacto y en un solo movimiento Mu asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Saga. Este cayó sentado sobre sí mismo mientras con una de sus manos se sobaba la parte afectada.

El griego vio de reojo a Mu, su mirada había cambiado a una de fastidio y molestia, pero también de alivio. Saga hizo una mueca, sin saber qué demonios había pasado.


	3. Las barreras que se imponen

**Capítulo 3: Las barreras que se imponen**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Cuarto capítulo, el próximo es el martes.  
**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

No era algo que pudiese entender o siquiera imaginar, la presencia y la actitud de Mu tan contrarias. Primero mostrándole una sonrisa de dulzura para luego increparlo con un gesto adusto y de molestia.

—¿Qué haces aquí Mu? —fue lo primero que Saga atinó a decir después de que se hubo recuperado del golpe dado por el lemuriano.

—Me preguntas eso después de que me has estado evitando adrede por tres días.

El enfado era patente en cada una de las facciones de Mu, pero Saga aun no comprendía la presencia del ariano en aquel lugar alejado del Santuario.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta Aries.

Mu suspiró, se imaginaba que Saga no tomaría bien su presencia, sin embargo no podía seguir manteniéndose alejado por más tiempo, no cuando veía como Saga se iba destruyendo a sí mismo a cada instante, fuera de todo el amor que pudiese sentir por el geminiano también había una profunda admiración por el hombre que fue una vez.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, te has alejado de todo el mundo y…

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Aries —contestó rápidamente y mordaz el caballero de Géminis. La mirada de Saga se volvió helada, no quería expresarse de esa manera con Mu, pero era mejor para él que se mantuviese alejado, así ambos podrían estar tranquilos, y él podría regodearse en su miseria sin la mirada de compasión de nadie—. No necesito de tu compasión.

Mu se quedó rígido en su lugar ante las palabras tan agresivas de Saga, ¿Compasión?, jamás haría aquello por esa razón, había motivos más egoístas de su parte, él solo quería acercarse un poco más a Saga y ser capaz de devolver la sonrisa que hace tantas vidas perdió.

Saga con porte imponente y paso seguro comenzó a caminar para alejarse de Mu, al pasar a su lado apenas lo rozó, fue solo un leve contacto, en ese instante lo miró de reojo observando su reacción, Mu se mantenía con la mirada agachada y los puños enrollados, Saga se maldijo internamente por causar esos negativos efectos en Mu, pero no podía dejarlo romper la barrera que había impuesto entre él y el mundo. Saga negó dos veces con la cabeza convenciéndose de que hacia lo correcto. Mu apenas divisó esa acción, tenía dos opciones que podía tomar, quedarse ahí y darse por vencido, o seguir intentándolo.

Sin siquiera cuestionarse Mu se volteó y antes de que Saga saliera de su campo de contacto lo abrazó por la espalda rodeándolo por la cintura, el agarre era fuerte y exigente. Mu no tenía intención de dejarlo ir.

Saga se sobresaltó ante el imprevisto contacto. Mu se aferraba con tal fuerza que podría llegar a hacerle perder el equilibrio. Se vio en la obligación de afirmarse sobre el agarre que Mu le imponía para que ambos no fueran a dar contra el piso.

—Esto no es compasión Saga, es algo más, yo quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa de felicidad —dijo Mu de manera directa.

Saga trago con nerviosismo, la fragancia de los cabellos de Mu estaban atontándolo, el agarre firme y el palpitar de su corazón lo cegaban. ¿Qué sé supone que debía contestar cuando era tan débil ante su presencia?

—No puedo darte algo que no existe Mu.

Una frase corta que necesitó de todo su autocontrol y convicción, debía alejarse de Mu a como diera lugar, hasta que todo su raciocinio volviese; como pudo se separó del fuerte agarré del lemuriano y con rapidez inusitada activó su técnica dimensional desapareciendo al instante.

Mu solo se quedó como espectador de la huida de Saga de Géminis. Aquel día la luna estaba más brillante que nunca, pero lo único que era capaz de iluminar es la fuerte insatisfacción que comenzaba a instalarse en su corazón.


	4. Pierrot y Colombine

**Capítulo 4: Pierrot y Colombine**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Siento la demora, en unas horas más subo el siguiente capítulo y ahí hasta el domingo.**

* * *

 _"Pierrot el eterno payaso herido de amor, suspira lamentos de dolor al saberse no correspondido por su amada Colombine, quien se mostró cruel, déspota y dispuesta ante los falsos y superficiales halagos de Arlequín, quien solo con susurros falsos demuestra su corazón. Su rostro lleno de lágrimas y dolor yace escondido bajo una máscara blanca y eterna, con una sonrisa deslumbrante hacia el mundo ocultando lo que realmente es._

 _Colombine termina de despreciarlo cruelmente con sádicas palabras, alejándose para siempre de su vida, Pierrot llora desconsolado. ¡Pobre Pierrot!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Saga pensó que una ducha lograría calmarlo y devolverlo a un estado de serenidad donde pudiera razonar de mejor manera. Pero el contacto con el agua tibia no había hecho más que colocarlo ansioso y recordar el cálido y suave toque del lemuriano. Había escapado como un vil cobarde, lo sabía, pero no podía quedarse más tiempo con Mu, él lograba robarle el aliento y colocar en desorden todas sus ideas, inclusive lo hacía soñar y anhelar algo más, algo que no podía permitirse.

—Por tu agitación puedo decir que algo pasó —dijo Kanon una vez que vio salir del baño un poco más centrado a su hermano.

Saga solo le dirigió un gruñido para internarse a lo más profundo de Géminis, lo que menos necesitaba el griego mayor en esos momentos era una infantil discusión con su hermano menor acerca de la filosofía de la vida.

Kanon negó cuando vio partir a su hermano con la espalda desganada y el rostro sombrío. Repudiando el destino que su gemelo había elegido. Por designios de las estrellas él había sido elegido para portar la destrucción como la sombra de Géminis llevando una máscara como signo de su desgracia, se había resistido con todas sus fuerzas a acarrear esa máscara, y ahora su única familia elegía el sendero del dolor por voluntad propia

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

—Saga lleva una máscara —se susurró así mismo Mu mientras se volteaba de un lado a otro en su mullido lecho. Había reflexionado durante horas la actitud renuente y poco consecuente del gemelo. Debía hacer mucho esfuerzo para adentrarse en los muros que Saga había forjado.

El rostro estoico de Saga aparentado no sentir nada le recordaba tanto a una de las historias que su maestro le contaba desde joven. Saga era como el pobre Pierrot ocultando su verdadero sentir del mundo. Sin embargo… ¿Quién era él en todo ese cuento? Sentía un profundo amor por Saga, quería que fuera feliz y ante todo que no sufriera como Pierrot ante el cruel desplante de Colombine.

No se daría por vencido con facilidad, su corazón podría anidar todo el dolor que fuera necesario, si debía sufrir lo mismo que Saga lo haría, solo para entenderlo y poder ayudarlo. No dejaría que se sumiera en las sombras por mucho más tiempo, era hora de que mostrara su verdadero rostro al mundo. Aquel que en sus recuerdos de niñez tanto atesoraba

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Saga miraba como el amanecer despuntaba por el Este, no había podido dormir en toda la noche cuestionándose los motivos de Mu para insistir con tanta vehemencia, no tenía nada especial que lo pudiese hacer digno del interés de alguien como Aries, solo era la sombra de un caballero quien alguna vez quiso cambiar el mundo en aras de la paz. No tenía nada más que ofrecer.

Una triste sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, él no podía estar con Mu.


	5. El deseo de Pierrot

**Capítulo 5: El deseo de Pierrot**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Siento la demora y por no haber subido cuando lo prometí, pero es culpa de mi profesor y una asignatura de mi carrera llamado Bioquímica, todos los que estudian salud y ciencias entenderán que es una asignatura estresante y exigente, mucho más cuando los profesores te joden para entregar un informe a las ocho de la mañana de un lunes después de un fin de semana que es largo.  
**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

 _"Entre lágrimas Pierrot camina por la noche acompañado por la suave brisa veraniega, levanta su vista y el deslumbrante brillo de la luna lo enceguece. Nunca ha visto cosa más hermosa, la luna sutil y etérea, sin embargo, esta es tan inalcanzable como fue su amada Colombine. Cada día Pierrot salía a caminar bajo silenciosos pasos, siempre mirando hacia la bella Luna, contemplándola y cantándole hermosos versos de amor, de un amor no correspondido e imposible, siempre recordando el desplante de Colombine y el dulce arrullo de la luz de la luna intentando curar su corazón"._

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

¿Qué es una necesidad camuflada de deseo?, ¿Puede un corazón mentirse así mismo por tanto tiempo sin obtener heridas en lo más profundo de su alma?

Saga sabía que tarde o temprano lo que sentía por Mu terminaría por detonar en algo de carácter más grave y letal para él, pero era el precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar solo para mantener a salvo de sí mismo a la persona que ama.

Si bien su corazón clamaba a gritos la realización de uno de sus más grandes deseos, el permanecer junto al ariano compartiendo hasta el más nimio detalle, no podía darse tal privilegio, tanto por su propia negación como por resguardar la imagen impoluta y confiable del lemuriano frente al resto de los miembros del Santuario.

Su mente se hallaba ida, a pesar de que ya había tomado una resolución, en su interior no dejaba de dudar entre su propia debilidad de darse una oportunidad de confesarse y poseer aunque sea un gramo de lo que ha imaginado durante mucho tiempo, o el solo dejarse avasallar y dar por terminado todo el asunto. Era egoísta en verdad, se ordenaba así mismo dejar al joven de cabellos lavandas, pero…

—Eres un cobarde —un claro tono de reproche que no podría venir de nadie más que su gemelo, la única persona que había permitido en su vida hasta esos momentos.

Saga miró con enfado a Kanon, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, y había salido a recibir el amanecer, permaneciendo por un largo momento en las escalinatas de Géminis que daban hacia Cáncer. Kanon había estado observando todo la meditación de su gemelo en silencio, buscando el instante oportuno para anunciarse, pero al ser espectador del continuo mutismo de su hermano no tuvo otra opción que la de hacer conocer los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente al ver el derrotado y melancólico semblante de Saga.

—Sacrificarse por la persona que amas no es cobardía —dijo Saga con palabras severas sin quitar la vista de los penetrantes ojos de su gemelo.

—Lo es cuando vives hundido en una maldita autocompasión, eres tan ciego que no eres capaz de darte cuenta de lo que tienes alrededor, de cuanta gente te quiere y te valora.

—Nadie…

—No digas nadie Saga, Mu, yo e incluso el resto de nuestros compañeros te estimamos mucho, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, ha sido poco tiempo, pero con esfuerzo hemos podido dejar los viejos rencores atrás. Athena nos dio una nueva oportunidad que no debemos desaprovechar.

Saga apretó los dientes negándose a escuchar, no podía ver al resto de sus compañeros a la cara, mucho menos a Mu. Era más fácil seguir aislándose, viviendo una mentira bajo una careta que enfrentar sus errores del pasado y los miedos que lo aquejaban. Un temor irracional cubría sus ojos y su raciocinio. El gemelo mayor no pudo resistir por mucho más tiempo el perforante reproche de su gemelo, apretando sus puños tembló ante una helada brisa que se hacía presente en las primeras horas del día, agachó la mirada con derrota.

Kanon mordió sus labios sin poder creer la escena que estaba presenciando, la imagen de aquel hombre no era la de su hermano mayor que solía admirar cuando eran niños, sino la de un anciano cansado y que perdió su rumbo hace mucho tiempo, el enfado lo embargó de pies a cabeza cubriéndolo con un velo rojo que no pudo controlar. Con paso pesado se aproximó hacia los escalones donde Saga se encontraba sentado con la cabeza viendo hacia el suelo, con su manos cerradas en un puño le asestó un golpe pesado y profundo a la altura de su rostro. Saga no vio venir el impacto y fue a dar de lleno contra la roca del risco que escondía a las doce casas del resto del paisaje del Santuario. Al chocar contra la roca perdió el aliento al ver presionados sus pulmones contra la dura superficie de granito, su cabeza rebotó dos veces contra la roca antes de poder incorporarse, su cadera y espalda baja se golpearon directamente con una saliente de roca afilada rasgando parte de la ropa y la piel del gemelo mayor haciendo brotar un pequeño afluente de sangre que se perdía entre la demás vestimenta. Saga se tambaleó durante unos segundos tratando de levantarse después de caer al suelo. El mayor de los griegos vio con profundo odio a su hermano, el golpe fue doloroso e imprevisto, Sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió fue el ver la ferocidad en la mirada de su familiar, ciertamente él no era el único molesto.

—No te atrevas a decirme nada Saga, te lo merecías —dijo Kanon con saña.

Saga respiró profundo aún con sus pulmones dolientes, no quería comenzar una pelea más seria, a pesar de la acción de su hermano.

—No voy a decirte ni hacerte nada ahora, pero si vuelve a golpearme me desquitaré Kanon.

El aludido bufó. —Parece que el remezón no sirvió para darle una nueva perspectiva a tu cerebro.

Saga frunció el ceño. —¿A qué te…?

—¡A lo que en verdad deseas! —dijo con frustración Kanon, estaba cansado de ver a Saga como alma en pena por todo Géminis. Siempre huyendo del pasado, de sí mismo y de lo que el futuro puede ofrecerle.

Saga iba a replicar, sin embargo antes de que pudiese hablar Kanon ya se había volteado ingresando de nuevo hacia el tercer templo dejándolo con las palabras atoradas en su garganta y un desagradable gusto amargo en su paladar.


	6. Lo que la luna decidió

**Capítulo 6: Lo que la luna decidió**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, traigo otro capítulo, espero les guste, dentro de la semana traeré otro.  
**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

 _"¡Estaré bien!, se decía el pobre Pierrot siempre bajo su máscara blanca con una eterna sonrisa, por dentro lloraba lágrimas de tristeza por saberse tan miserable. Su alma en pena estaba con muy pocas fuerzas, su aliento pesaba y su corazón cada vez latía con menos frecuencia. Pierrot sale por una última noche, el destino le regala la más placentera de las vistas, la luna llena en todo su esplendor, brillando con todo su poder, Pierrot no puede evitar quitarse la máscara por primera vez y soltar todo el pesar de su corazón, el llanto no se hizo esperar acompañado de una angustiosa sonrisa._

 _—Te amo —susurró Pierrot en un agonizante suspiro observando a la imponente luna que se alzaba sobre el manto nocturno. Declarando su amor Pierrot dio su último aliento siendo rodeado por la brillantez de la luna, el alma de Pierrot se perdió en el viento esperando poder llegar donde su amada."_

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 ** _"Autocompasión",_** aquella palabra por sobre todo lo que Kanon le había dicho es lo que más hondo le había calado, y a pesar de toda su reticencia, su miedo y el escape continuo por parte de su mente y corazón ella englobaba toda la verdad; autocompasión por sí mismo y el temor de que fuera el único sentimiento además del odio capaz de provocar en los demás, en Mu.

Los moretones punzaban en su rostro y espalda principalmente, Kanon le había asestado uno de los golpes más fuertes que hubiera recibido, en cierta forma se sabía merecedor de aquel, esa es la verdadera razón por la que no había devuelto el asalto. Necesitaba sentirse redimido de alguna manera, que alguien fuera capaz de darle un escarmiento por todo.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la brisa que corría, no había sentido las ganas de ingresar de vuelta al templo y encontrarse con la acusadora mirada de su gemelo.

—¡Saga! —una preocupada voz lo llamó de vuelta a la realidad, como en un sueño Mu se hizo presente a su lado mientras llevaba con gracia y sutileza sus manos hacia su lastimado rostro—. ¡Qué fue lo que te pasó? Kanon me dijo que estabas aquí afuera, pero…

Mu calló ante un gesto de Saga con su mano mientras negaba con la cabeza, no podía creer que el lemuriano estaba en ese lugar, justo cuando sus demonios atacaban con más fuerza, los dioses debían odiarlo con furia si enviaban a su turbación directamente a sus garras en esos instantes, cuando más vulnerable se sentía.

—No deberías… —Saga quiso hablar, pero fue silenciado por una mano de Mu que se posó sobre sus labios, el ariano ya no le permitiría escapar.

—Es suficiente de todo este teatro y la máscara que llevas puesta, debes ver el mundo en su realidad y no en el escenario que te has armado —dijo Mu con firmeza y convicción.

—Mu entiende

El aludido negó, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el apaleado rostro de la persona que amaba, quería sanar aquel agonizante corazón, deseaba que Saga dejara su máscara de Pierrot y que viera que la misma luna había bajado para ofrecerle amor y un infinito consuelo del dolor de su alma. Si bien podía ser arrogante pensar de esa manera, durante su inquieta noche había llegado a la conclusión de quién era en toda esa obra, Saga era el herido Pierrot, despreciado por Colombine, así como le sucedía a Saga con el destino, pero a diferencia del trágico final de la historia, él haría lo que la luna no fue capaz, acercarse a la moribunda alma del ser que amaba para compartir con él el dolor y ser capaz de curarlo. Pues de una u otra forma se encargaría de que Saga de Géminis fuera capaz de volver a sonreír con su propio rostro.

—Te amo Saga y haré que salgas de la oscuridad en la que te has sumergido.

Por unos segundos la respiración del heleno se detuvo, un agudo pitido se instaló en sus oídos mientras su corazón latía frenético a la par del aumento de su presión sanguínea. Mu lo amaba y él se había quedado en silencio sin saber que responder.


	7. El caminó que la luna forjó

**Capítulo 7: El caminó que la luna forjó**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda XD, solo es la vida típica de cualquier universitario que debe estudiar por muchos y muchos días, lamento haber tardado con esta historia. Espero les guste y no me maten cuando lleguen al final por haberlo cortado.  
**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que siguen leyendo y comentando a pesar de mi ausencia**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Límites, Saga había intentado interponer un límite entre Mu y él, pero nada había servido, ni sus miedos expresados ni la fría reticencia. Como fiel representante de su signo, Mu arremetió intempestivo contra él, había irrumpido en su mesurada vida, como un caos. Ahora como estocada final, cuando la cruel desesperanza y el auto convencimiento de la infelicidad lo embargaban, este soltaba a bocajarro lo que sentía por él, un sentimiento que jamás creyó correspondido.

 ** _"Te amo Saga y haré que salgas de la oscuridad en la que te has sumergido"_**

Saga quiso responder, pero su mente oscilaba únicamente en la exquisita cadencia de la voz del lemuriano diciendo que lo amaba. Su corazón en contra de su voluntad se hinchó de felicidad, pero su mente aún temía.

Mu observó con penetrante atención cada una de las expresiones del griego, mientras mantenía su mano posada sobre su lastimado rostro. Un enorme sentimiento de dolor adornaba las facciones de Saga, la clara contrariedad de una lucha interna se mostraba ante el escrutinio de Mu, para él, el rostro de Saga era un mar de emociones que batallaban entre sí para poder expresarse. El lemuriano quiso aliviar el dolor del heleno, quitar toda duda y no darle tiempo a replica. Durante los segundos que Saga se mantuvo inmóvil Mu se aproximó con delicadeza, como si temiera que este en cualquier momento se desvanecería. Primero fueron solo unos centímetros, acercó su rostro y colocó su vista sobre el verde líquido que oscilaba en los ojos del gemelo, mostraban desconcierto y duda por su proceder. Mu sonrió decidido, dio una profunda inspiración para luego posar sus labios sobre la boca griega; al inicio fue un simple roce, un suave toque. No era la primera vez que Saga besaba a alguien, se sabía con más experiencia que el lemuriano, pero la carga de sentimientos y deseos de ese pequeño roce inicial entre ambos lo aturdió, durmiendo cada parte de su consciencia; su cuerpo tomó posesión de sus acciones respondiendo instintivamente al anhelado beso. Mu buscó incrementar la intimidad del contacto, el movimiento de sus labios se acrecentó y para su satisfacción Saga respondía con el mismo ahínco. El griego sintió que la represa que guardaba sus sentimientos se quebraba; el dulce aliento de Mu, el roce de satín de sus labios, el carmín en sus mejillas y la calidez de su tacto, todo en su interior terminó por desbordarse como un poderoso caudal que ha sido apresado por mucho tiempo. El amor y el deseo acumulado sucumbieron ante ese simple beso. Saga dejó de guiarse por el miedo y la reticencia de su mente para ser víctima de sus más bajos instintos, sin importarle el ardor de sus pulmones o el dolor de su cuerpo por el fuerte golpe dado por Kanon atrajo a Mu sobre sí mismo, apoderándose de sus labios en un exigente beso que les robaba el aliento; Mu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero terminó respondiendo con el mismo ímpetu. Saga rodeó la cintura de Mu con uno de sus brazos y los levantó a ambos del suelo, seguidamente tomó al lemuriano de las caderas con el otro brazo, Saga mordió el labio inferior de Mu al finalizar el beso, el lemuriano jadeó ante la acción del griego y colocó su rostro sobre el hueco existente entre el cuello y el hombro del gemelo. Instintivamente Mu rodeó la cintura de Saga con sus piernas, mientras que el griego aprovechaba la imagen del blanco cuello descubierto del ariano, comenzó a llenar la blanca piel ajena con pequeños besos y mordidas. Mu se aferró con fuerza al gemelo al sentir el contacto de los labios de Saga con su piel. Su propio cuerpo respondía con sensaciones desconocidas, se dejó hacer por las manos del mayor de los gemelos; su mente y su cuerpo en esos momentos no encontraban otra forma de expresar los fuertes sentimientos que tenía por Saga, estaba dispuesto a entregarse en cuerpo y alma solo por ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la persona que más ama.


	8. Entre pieles desnudas

**Capítulo 8: Entre pieles desnudas**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, traigo un nuevo capítulo, es algo largo y es practicamente puro LEMON, así que leánlo bajo su propio riesgo.  
**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Saga razonó solo por unos segundos la presencia de su hermano, pero la inquietud no duró mucho más cuando Mu se atrevió a colocar una de sus cálidas manos bajo su ropa y rozar su abdomen. Saga afianzó más el agarre sobre el lemuriano y a trompicones llegaron a la habitación del mayor de los gemelos. El griego recostó a Mu sobre la colcha y se encaramó sobre su cuerpo, Mu podía sentir el frenético latir de su corazón, el suave roce de la colcha bajo la tela de su ropa, pero por sobre todo, era capaz de sentir el calor que emanaba del gemelo y de oír la respiración agitada que este emitía. Cuando sucumbió a la tentación de rozar su atrayente piel bronceada, no se imaginaba que el heleno respondería con tanto ímpetu. Saga con una delicadeza refinada, nada propio de los instintos que lo estaban agobiando, retiró el pantalón y la túnica corta que recubría el torso de Mu, la piel desnuda del lemuriano sintió el frescor propio de la mañana en su superficie, cada vello del cuerpo del lemuriano se erizó y un escalofrió lo recorrió, sin darle tiempo a cavilar ninguna de las acciones que el gemelo estaba cometiendo, Saga tocó con ansias la piel inmaculada que por tanto tiempo había deseado, todo rasgo de culpa había quedado atrás al avistar la dulce piel que recubría la esencia de Mu, ya no podía razonar con toda lógica en aquel momento, solo estaba para vivir el presente, quizás dentro de unas horas se arrepintiera o el miedo volvería a cubrirlo, pero en esos instantes todo lo que su cuerpo y su mente podían gritarle era que disfrutara lo que por tanto tiempo se había negado.

Cada caricia de Saga, cada lamida con la que incendiaba su piel, el roce en sus muslos, la tentativa de apenas tocar su entrepierna, Mu estaba perdido entre el paraíso y el infierno. ¿A eso se referían sus compañeros cuando el más grande de los placeres podía convertirse en el dolor más espantoso? Su miembro pulsaba doloroso, las atenciones de Saga habían despertado cada fibra nerviosa acelerando su pulso cardíaco llevándolo hasta esa situación. Saga era cruel con él, adrede rozaba su propio miembro excitado contra el suyo, solo para incitarlo a rogar por lo que su mente anhelaba, por conocer placeres más allá de lo que nunca ha experimentado.

Saga no quería que Mu sufriera en ningún sentido, el juego previo era excitante, acalorado y muy necesario para poder prepararse para la parte más placentera, pero a la vez dolorosa del enlace, por las reacciones del lemuriano, por sus tímidos gemidos al juego de su boca y sus manos, podía deducir que era la primera vez que este intimaba con alguien, se sentía alagado y a la vez muy alarmado, ¿sería correcto tomar algo tan preciado como aquello?, aún no se sentía digno de tal osadía, pero no podía rechazar la invitación que Mu tan abiertamente le ofrecía, tan exquisito a su lado, sonrojado, con la respiración jadeante, las piernas abiertas, quedándole sobre su nacarada piel solo la ropa interior. Tomando un fuerte respiró Saga se abocó a continuar sin arrepentimientos. Con parsimonia arrancó el último vestigio de vestimenta del lemuriano. El miembro del menor estaba empinado prueba de la latente excitación que lo embargaba, Mu desvió su rostro ante la intensa mirada de amor y deseo que Saga le prodigaba.

—No me mires así Saga —musitó quedamente y con vergüenza el lemuriano.

Saga sonrió. —Solo miró lo que considero más bello y que con mi oscuridad a pesar de todo profanaré.

Mu suspiró, Saga aun dudaba, él lo ama y necesitaba hacérselo entender.

—Solo quiero estar contigo Saga, te amo.

Saga sonrió con melancolía.

—Temía que dijeras eso.

Saga besó con amor contenido al ariano, todo lo que con palabras no pudo expresar, su miedo, su culpa, el propio odio hacía sí mismo, desesperadamente había estado buscando una purgación y Mu se la estaba ofreciendo, y como cruel hereje profanaría lo que era más sagrado para él. Sin mediarlo dirigió una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna del lemuriano, quien dio un respingo de sorpresa y emitió un gemido ante el placentero toque, ligeras corrientes recorrían su columna ante el contacto de las ásperas y enormes manos del griego. Tanto en contextura como en estructura Saga le sacaba al menos dos cabezas de altura, sus manos eran más grande que las suyas y eran capaz de envolver su miembro haciéndolo jadear con desesperación. Repitiendo un movimiento de arriba abajo, Saga se dedicaba a estimular el miembro de Mu, su cuerpo en llamas disfrutaba de ver gemir extasiado a su amado carnero. Sin embargo Mu, entre sus jadeos ininteligibles y el carmín de sus mejillas lo detuvo. Saga lo miró con incomprensión en los ojos.

—Tu-u todavía tienes toda tu ropa —dijo Mu entre jadeos.

Saga comprendió la impaciencia de Mu. En silencio alejó por unos momentos sus manos del cuerpo del menor y se desnudó hasta quedar en igualdad de condiciones que su amante. Mu con descaró mal disimulado recorrió toda las arquitectura del cuerpo del heleno, fuerte, trabajado, el cuerpo de un hombre maduro del que había llegado a enamorarse. Saga iba a retomar su trabajo, cuando inesperadamente fueron las manos suaves de Mu quienes se dirigieron hacia su miembro, un pequeño roce en un inicio, un toque tímido y luego el descubrimiento de la textura rugosa delineada por la yema de sus dedos. Mu pasó sus dedos delicadamente por cada una de las venas que sobresalían del pene de Saga, el griego vocalizaba el nombre del menor con roncos gemidos. Con curiosidad aún más latente, Mu envolvió entre sus manos toda la estructura mientras subía y bajaba desde la punta hasta la base, el lemuriano pudo atestiguar como el miembro del gemelo poseía vida propia ante cada uno de sus roces, crecía en tamaño, grosor y excitación. Una idea nada decorosa se le vino a los pensamientos, y antes de que la parte de su mente más puritana la descartara se abalanzó sobre el gemelo, dejándolo bajo él, a la vez que se dirigía con decisión hacia su entrepierna. Sin pensarlo engulló el pene de Saga entre sus labios y con su lengua comenzó a jugar con él, estuvo así durante unos segundos, hasta que Saga por mero instinto empezó a simular el acto del coito en la boca de Mu, el lemuriano abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero dejó que el gemelo marcara el ritmo, sus labios constantemente rozaban el pene de Saga y su saliva se entremezclaba con el líquido pre seminal que expulsaba el miembro del gemelo por la excitación que lo embargaba dejándolo en la ceguera del placer. Saga se sentía arder, por dentro todo se volvió fuego, pero no podía dejar las cosas inconclusas y derramarse sobre la dulce boca de Mu, no sería suficiente para él. Haciéndose de todo su control, cortó la acción de Mu y lo envolvió en sus brazos para dejarlo nuevamente subyugado bajo su cuerpo. Mu arqueó una ceja de desconcierto, pero dejó que el gemelo continuaba con lo que tenía pensado. Saga no tenía planeado hacer el amor con Mu y tampoco tenía planeado tener sexo con nadie, por lo que no se hallaba lo más eficientemente preparado. Pero no podía dejar pasar esos instantes, pensando en la manera más delicada de tomar a la persona que amaba, Saga levantó las piernas de Mu y las posó sobre sus hombros, quedando la entrepierna del menor a plena vista del gemelo mayor. Pero aquel no era el objetivo de Saga, sino más bien la estrecha entrada que necesitaba preparar para no causar tanto malestar al lemuriano con su intromisión. Usando toda la experiencia acumulada en anteriores encuentros pasionales y el enorme amor que sentía por Mu decidió que lo mejor era comenzar con calma. Humedeció sus dedos con su propio saliva en cantidad abundante, Mu observó curioso la escena meditando las próxima acción del gemelo, su mente le dio una clara y explicita respuesta para su interrogante, y cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Saga introducirse en su entrada su pensamientos se vio confirmado. Mu hizo una mueca de dolor, el ardor del movimiento repetitivo del dedo de Saga arremetiendo en su entrada y el roce eran las causas; las heridas de guerra eran dolorosas y había sido capaz de aguantar cualquier impulso lacerante, pero aquel era un malestar diferente, entremezclado con la pasión del momento y el dolor de las acciones. Saga persistió su trabajo, repitiendo la acción de movimiento circular y salivando los dedos en cada oportunidad, hasta que pudo introducir tres dígitos en la entrada del lemuriano y este se hubo acostumbrado a la extraña intromisión. Saga sacó los dedos del interior de Mu para poder localizar su pene en la entrada del ariano, Mu dio un pequeño respingo al sentir toda la sucesión de hechos, primero el fin de la incomodad producida por los dedos de Saga y ahora la húmeda punta del miembro de su amado.

—¿Estás listo Mu? —susurró Saga con voz ronca, casi dicho como un gemido. Mu se apretó los labios y asintió. Primero fue la tensa entrada de la punta del miembro de Saga. Mu se estremeció—. No tenses tu cuerpo Mu, o sentirás más dolor —Saga besó el cuello de Mu, y trató de relajarlo con suaves caricias. El ariano intentó tomar el consejo de Saga y respiró profundamente para destensar su cuerpo. Cuando el griego lo vio más relajado, se abocó a continuar con su tarea. Saga introdujo su pene con lentitud y la mayor suavidad posible, Mu por su parte trató de detener en su garganta un gemido de dolor que atizaba con salir. Cuando Saga se hubo introducido por completo miró con amor y devoción a Mu, este mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió al dejar de sentir el movimiento del gemelo. La mirada de Saga lo encandiló, una sonrisa asomó con mucha naturalidad en esos momentos. Saga besó delicadamente los labios de Mu, después de contemplar la sonrisa deslumbrante del ariano. Lo que duró el beso, Saga retrocedió saliendo de la entrada de Mu para volver a penetrarlo, el lemuriano jadeó, una vez, dos veces más; primero como una danza tranquila y un suave vaivén, oscilando entre el ardor del roce y la agonía del placer. Luego como un canto salvaje que resuena en su interior, pidiendo fogosamente el choque entre ambos cuerpo, Saga arremetió con pasión, inundando hasta lo más profundo del ariano. Mu se aferró con fuerza del cuerpo de Saga, sus manos marcadas en la ancha espalda, mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos temblaban y se contactaban en cada golpe, los testículos de Saga chocaban contra la pelvis de Mu en cada estocada, la penetración y los gemidos por ambos lados se habían vuelto roncos y viscerales. Mu jamás había vivenciado una experiencia como esa y Saga nunca se había entregado con tanto ahínco como en ese encuentro, podían ser bestias abocadas a su instinto primitivo de reproducción, pero sus almas y corazones conocían la otra verdad tras ese intercambio de deseos y fluidos vitales, el amor vibraba entre ambos.

Saga tomó a Mu por las cadera para aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, se sabía febril y próximo a su punto culmine; observó a Mu, su boca entreabierta con un hilo de saliva recorriendo por uno de sus extremos mientras se perdía en el largo de su cuello, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus pupilas dilatadas por el placer, después de mucho tiempo se permitió sonreír socarronamente, si bien podía pensar que lo que estaba provocando en el alumno del Patriarca no estaba bien, se sabía el primero y el único en causar esos bajos instintos en Mu. El ariano enfocó un poco su vista, vio con agrado y una soporífera satisfacción el surco de los labios de Saga, pudo hacerlo sonreír a pesar de todo, y eso ya era una gran batalla ganada.

Saga tomó entre con una de sus manos el miembro del ariano, estimulándolo y masturbándolo, mientras que con la otra seguía apresando las caderas de su amante. Mu tembló por lo que se avecinaba. Saga continuaba con los profundos vaivenes, su sangre palpitaba con furia, su mente no razonaba y su miembro ardía, dos estocadas más y sintió como una insondable calma lo imbuía, su miembro era bañado por las estrechas paredes de la entrada de Mu y la espesura de su esencia. Sin embargo su labor todavía no estaba terminada, continuó con el trabajo de su mano hasta que sintió que la humedad cálida la bañaba. Mu eyaculó sobre esta mientras escondía se jadeante rostro en su hombro. Por su parte Mu sintió como el semen de Saga lo llenaba en su interior y como minutos después la sensación de placer más grande lo invadía, había sido su primer orgasmo real, y había sido más intenso de lo que nunca imaginó. Quiso descansar apoyándose sobre el cuerpo del gemelo, la fatiga y el sueño llegaron hasta él, era plena mañana, pero sus ojos solo sentían un cansancio que no pudo controlar. Saga le murmuró algo al oído, pero no lo pudo escuchar, todo lo que pudo sentir fue como este lo atraía hasta su pecho donde podía escuchar su rítmico corazón, ante aquel arrullo sus ojos se cerraron y cayó presa del sueño.

Saga vio como un fatigado Mu quedó repantigado contra su pecho y sonrió con ternura, la silenciosa habitación fue el único testiguo de aquel inusual gesto, pero aquel era el inicio para que la coraza de indiferencia y miedo que había forjado entre él y el mundo se quebrara.


	9. Donde nuestras huellas se solapan

**Capítulo 9: Donde nuestras huellas se solapan**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, traigo el penúltimo capítulo, lamentablemente no podré subir el último capítulo hasta el viernes, cosas de la Universidad, en fin. Espero les guste. Saludos!  
**

* * *

Fue solo a mediodía que Mu fue capaz de volver a abrir sus ojos, Saga todo ese tiempo había permanecido a su lado. No le había importado el mundo exterior en absoluto, ni la presencia de Kanon ni la necesidad de que todos deberían reunirse en el coliseo para el entrenamiento matutino, todo eso había quedado relegado a segundo plano, su único interés más próximo era el bienestar de Mu y el poder verlo despertar.

Los parpados de Mu vacilaron, fue la luz del Sol que se colaba de entre las cortinas cerradas lo que lo hizo despertar. Sus ojos se enfocaron en dos luminosos jades que observaban con una mezcla de ansiedad y ternura.

—Saga —musitó con voz pastosa mientras intentaba incorporarse en lecho, lo primero que sintió fue una fuerte punzada en sus partes bajas mientras el Sol deslumbraba sus ojos. Mu colocó una de sus manos sobre su frente haciendo de visera para poder tener algo de sombra y observar el ambiente a su alrededor.

El gemelo vio con calma cada una de las acciones efectuadas por el lemuriano, sin embargo el nerviosismo estaba carcomiéndolo por dentro, le había susurrado unas palabras de manera descuida e impulsiva, y no estaba seguro de que el guardián de Aries las hubiera escuchado, pero en esos momentos todo lo que pudo hacer fue seguir con lo que su corazón le dictaba, incluso en ese momento de espera ansiosa donde intentaba dilucidar que pasaba por la mente de su amante.

—Mu —llamó Saga con sosegada para no sobresaltar al ariano y que este se hiciera más consciente de su entorno.

Mu procesó cada imagen que recorría sus recuerdos, recordaba las caricias de Saga, sus besos, sus gemidos, sus propios suspiros ante la mano experta del griego, el clímax de ambos y el cadencioso arrullo de los latidos del corazón de Saga. Habían hecho el amor y él en su cansancio había caído agotado en el mundo de los sueños; sus mejillas se ruborizaron al recordar la sonrisa socarrona de Saga ante su desnudez, visualizó de reojo su propio estado y se vio vestido solo por una delgada sábana y a su lado la cálida y bronceada piel del gemelo mayor. Sentía vergüenza al verse expuesto de esa manera ante su amado, pero también se sabía feliz y satisfecho por haber compartido algo tan importante con él. Él solo quería que Saga fuera feliz.

—Saga yo… —Mu trató de hablar, sus labios se abrían y cerraban ante la duda de que pronunciar, ¿Cómo podía expresar todo lo que sucedía en su corazón?

El gemelo no le dejó espacio para palabras, viendo sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes que aún mantenían ese vibrante amor que Mu le hubo transmitido en cada uno de sus toques y gemidos lo besó con voracidad, el apetito que sentía por el lemuriano no era algo que pudiese reprimir con facilidad, no ahora que había probado lo que por tanto tiempo se había negado. Las horas que el ariano permaneció descansando entre sus brazos tuvo tiempo de pensar en todo lo que había pasado y en todo lo que Mu le ofrecía, sería un verdadero imbécil en no aceptar el pequeño destello de luz que significaba los sentimientos del lemuriano, lo amaba con locura, y de los dos solo fue Mu quien tuvo el valor de soportar el dolor del rechazo y el desplante. A pesar de que sus miedos siguieran bullendo en su interior no podía permitirse seguir escapando, no podía dejar que su mundo siguiera estancado, le costó mucho entender todo lo que Mu intentaba transmitirle, quizás muchos verían como debilidad que su fuerza y cordura dependieran de alguien más, pero la confianza que tenía en el lemuriano iba mucho más allá de lo que los demás pensaran.

Mu se dejó arreciar por la fuerza de Saga, aunque sin quedarse atrás, dejando su propio mutismo decidió responder con la misma moneda e ímpetu, colocó sus manos a la altura del pecho del heleno y se abrazó más a su torso desnudo. Movimientos feroces y ansiedad, ambos llegaron a quedarse sin aliento.

—Te amo —dijo Saga con los ojos brillantes una vez que el beso hubo finalizado, no podía ser de otra manera, se lo debía a Mu por todo lo que había hecho por su persona, por no dejarlo en su soledad y por obligarlo a mirarlo. Le hubo susurrado aquellas palabras segundos antes de que se hubiese dormido, pero no estaba seguro de que lo hubiese escuchado en aquella ocasión.

Mu se quedó petrificado en su lugar, él amaba a Saga, pero jamás esperó que su sentimiento fuera retribuido, ni siquiera pensó que en alguna ocasión el griego lo hubiese notado como algo más que un amigo y compañero. Su corazón se hinchó de amor y alegría, y por miedo a que fuera solo una ilusión apenas pudo susurrar _"Yo también"._

Desde niño siempre vio a Saga avanzar por un sinuoso sendero, pero en su infantil inocencia quiso poder recorrer el mismo camino del gemelo para poder compartir sus penas y sus culpas, otorgarle un descanso de sus cargas, y ahora fuera de toda lógica y espera, se le había otorgado la oportunidad de solapar sus propios pasos con los de Saga, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.


	10. Los tesoros del futuro

**Capítulo 10: Los tesoros del futuro**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola traigo el último capítulo, me escpae por una hora de mis deberes unversitarios, espero les guste, puede ser un poco redundante, pero debía darle un final a esta historia que me sirvió para poder volver a encontrar la forma de inspirarme y escribir flluidamente.  
**

 **Nos leemos.**

* * *

Aquel sentimiento compartido llamado amor nació en ambos sin ninguna fecha de aviso o advertencia, se dio como algo inesperado, y que surcó muchos obstáculos para poder manifestarse.

Las culpas, miedos y reticencias de Saga en el presente, y en el pasado todos los sucesos que los separaron. Un sin fin de hechos que ambos pudieron flanquear, no sin su cuota de sacrificios. Si bien el camino que comenzarían a recorrer no estaría exento de obstáculos y luchas, podían dejarse llevar por el amor que sentían latir en sus corazones.

Saga abrió su corazón de manera inesperada a Mu, no se había despegado de toda la oscuridad que rodeaba su alma, pero una pequeña esperanza nacía al tener a Mu a su lado a, era una acción egoísta y ruin, pero había terminado sucumbiendo a sus más profundos deseos de poder permanecer junto al lemuriano, y por más que se reprochara cada una de sus acciones, sabía que nada podría dar marcha atrás con lo que había decidido.

Mu sentía que había podido conseguir resquebrajar poco a poco la careta que se Saga se había infundido sobre sí mismo, quizás su actitud con los demás siguiera siendo melancólica y parca, álgida en muchas oportunidades, pero se encargaría de que Saga fuera capaz de apreciar el mundo a su alrededor y todo lo maravilloso que podía ofrecerles, tenían una nueva oportunidad que podrían vivir en plenitud.

—El tiempo a tu lado es lo más preciado que puedo tener —susurró Saga al oído del ariano, haciéndolo estremecer.

—Eso es lo debería decir yo Saga.

Saga sonrió nuevamente durante ese día, Mu correspondió el gesto de la misma manera, sabiendo que aquellas sonrisas serían su más grande tesoro a futuro.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Le había dado un golpe muy fuerte a Saga, pero no se arrepentía de su acción, debía hacer reaccionar a su gemelo de alguna manera, y al sentir próximo el cosmos de Mu durante ese momento no lo dudó más y soltó el golpe contra su gemelo.

Había terminado escapándose al templo de Milo solo para no seguir sacando su frustración con la sombra inerte en el que se había convertido su gemelo. A la hora del entrenamiento espero encontrárselo, a pesar de las magulladuras que pudiera haberle provocado, pero la falta de su presencia y la de Mu en el coliseo a la hora del entrenamiento le daban un presagio de que algo más había sucedido entre esos dos, al pensar en las posibilidades una sonrisa lobuna adornó su rostro, esperaba que al fin el ariano hubiera podido cazar a su atontado hermano.

A su lado Milo y Aioria echaban en falta la presencia de Mu, y el Patriarca caminaba de un lado al otro frunciendo el ceño por eso, a la vez que Dohko intentaba bajar el perfil del enojo de Shion.

—Mu no suele ser irresponsable —pronunció Shion con un extraño tono entre enfado y preocupación—, además Saga tampoco está presente.

Kanon desvió su mirada hacia las doce casas, si Shion se enteraba de la posibilidad de que esos dos pudieran estar juntos su hermano estaría en serios problemas. Por su lado ni una palabra saldría, confiaba que al final la cordura de su hermano regresaría y terminaría atrapado entre las redes de Mu, volviendo a ser la persona que alguna vez admiró y que a pesar de todo siempre atesoró como su única familia.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
